<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rickrolled (oneshot) by killmycharacters1by1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814817">rickrolled (oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmycharacters1by1/pseuds/killmycharacters1by1'>killmycharacters1by1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:32:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmycharacters1by1/pseuds/killmycharacters1by1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>every friday february the 13, the day before valentine's day, it is said that soulmates have the same song stuck in their heads on the days leading up to it. this year, two certain british boys have an interesting song stuck in their heads.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rickrolled (oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first real phanfic so i'd love it if you gave it a read! thank you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan<br/>
It had been echoing through Dan's head for weeks now. He could feel himself gradually going mad, his sanity slowly slipping away. Like a broken record, it played on repeat, beginning and ending again and again. The lyrics seemed to him now to be utter cruelty, a joke played on him by whatever being or beings controlled this godforsaken world.  </p><p>Never gonna give you up,<br/>
Never gonna let you down,<br/>
Never gonna run around and desert you!<br/>
Never gonna make you cry,<br/>
Never gonna say goodbye,<br/>
Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you!</p><p>It was the worst rickroll in the history of the internet, and he had done it to himself. While he had had songs stuck in his head before - he had one almost every day, after all, - this was different. It was not stuck in his head, so much as it was his head. Every waking moment echoed with the cries of Rick Astley as he announced to his lover that he would never give them up. Dan had no idea why this curse had been laid upon him, but as he sat up in bed on a Friday night, it came to him. This song had been hounding him, harassing him for every. single. day of the past two weeks. He sat up as if he had been struck by lightning - but rather, he had been struck by a reminder in his brain. In a few days was the Soulmate Soundtrack. He had always dismissed all the beliefs and theories - that your soulmate had the same song stuck in their head as you on this day - as utter garbage. But he had never had songs stuck in his head like this. They had never harassed him and hounded him, driving him up the wall. But despite all the signs, Dan just shrugged it off and went to sleep. If he found his soulmate, it would be on his terms, not some local myth about music. He decided he would talk to his friends about it tomorrow. Blocking the thoughts from his mind, he went to sleep with the music still ringing in his ears. Tomorrow's a better day. And this soulmate crap isn't true. I'll find my own soulmate - if soulmates even exist. But if I do, I won't give them up, or let them down, or- He slapped his forehead in the darkness. FUCKER! This song is even invading my thoughts! He turned over and promptly went to sleep just to spite the thoughts in his head. Screw this. I'll talk to Oli tomorrow. Now SHUT UP, RICK ASTLEY! </p><p>Phil<br/>
"What do you think, Sophia?" He said to his friend sitting across the table. She laughed. "I don't even know. I mean, it sounds nice, but finding your soulmate like this? I don't think so." Phil got a dreamy look in his eyes. "Yeah, but doesn't it sound so... sweet? Having the same song stuck in your head as your soulmate?" Sophia leaned forward and cocked her head to the side. "I feel like it'd be sweeter if the song wasn't Never Gonna Give You Up. You got rickrolled!" "Yeah, rickrolled by destiny! Imagine finding my soulmate, the person I'll spend the rest of my life with, through music! Isn't that amazing?" They grabbed their coffee cups and stood, pushing in their chairs. "Yeah, okay. But don't get your hopes too high for Wednesday! London's a big city. He could be anywhere." "I don't know. I just have a feeling that he's somewhere near. Maybe I even know him already!" They walked into the frigid February winds and both simultaneously shivered, longing to return to the warmth of the coffee shop. But they continued back home, strolling in the frosty air. "Odds are that you've never met your soulmate before," said Sophia, finishing her coffee and tossing it into a nearby garbage can - and missing. Phil quickly bent down to throw it into the garbage. He motioned to the street corner they were turning on. "Even if I don't know him yet, I could find him. He could be right around this corner, singing an 80's hit under his breath!" They turned the corner to find... a rat, rustling through the fallen garbage. Sophia and Phil both shrieked, jumping two feet off the ground. They quickly regained their composure, and Sophia burst out laughing. She pushed Phil towards the ridiculously big rodent and said mockingly, "Go get him, Phil! He's been waiting for you!" If looks could kill, Sophia would have been alive and well. Phil's death stare was not exactly intimidating, but he used it nevertheless. His friend simply giggled and they continued down the street. They walked along in the winter weather, laughing and joking about everything they saw. But something was still nagging Phil. He knew that one day, he would find his soulmate. But could that day be this week? He decided he wouldn't wait around and find out. He was going to find his soulmate, whether it took him two days or two years. But for now, he would try to tune out the music in his head and enjoy his time with his friend. Smiling, he shook away the thoughts and they continued back to their dorm. Wednesday.</p><p>Dan<br/>
"I don't get it, Oli, I just don't! How could you find your soulmate through a song?" "I'm not sure," called his roommate from the kitchen. "I guess people just think it's cute!" "It's not cute, it's bullshit! Soulmates are probably not even a thing, and if they are, I don't think I'll find mine like this." He leaned back on the padded couch. "Do you know how many people would have this song stuck in their heads? People still get rickrolled every day! Half the population of London probably has this song stuck in their head!" Oliver emerged from the kitchen holding two mugs and a plate of cookies. "That's what you spent twenty minutes looking for?" said Dan, sitting up on the couch. His friend raised his eyebrows and set the platter down onto the coffee table in front of them. "Yeah! I didn't know where they were," he said as he settled into an armchair. "The cookies? They were in the front cupboard!" exclaimed Dan, laughing at his friend. He let out an appaled gasp. "You knew? And you didn't tell me?" "Well, you do live in this apartment. You should know where things are!" He rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up and take your mug! I made hot chocolate." Dan took the mug and continued explaining his problem to his friend. "Back to my.. err.. problem," he said, raising his eyebrows, "I've had the song stuck in my head for days! What am I supposed to do, ignore it?" Oli spread his hands, exasperated. "No, dumbass, you FIND YOUR SOULMATE!" Dan rolled his eyes. "Soulmates are fake and you know that. It's not like I'm going to suddenly find the person of my dreams through a song," he retorted, exaggerating his hand gestures to accompany his sarcastic tone. He downed the rest of his hot chocolate and shook his head, wanting to move on. He leaned forward, reaching for the remote that lay on the coffee table, and flicked on the television. He exchanged a silent Let's change the subject with Oliver and turned on an episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Dan attempted to focus on the hilarious show but found that he couldn't. His mind was swimming with thoughts of soulmates, questions about the future, and the lyrics to a certain 80's song. </p><p>Phil<br/>
"I'm late again!" exclaimed Phil, running through his and Sophia's shared apartment. Some people found it weird that he shared his dorm with a girl, but Phil didn't mind. The university's mix-up had allowed him to meet one of his best friends, and he wouldn't even exchange sometimes feeling slightly uncomfortable to room with another boy. But Phil had no time to appreciate living with Sophia right now. He wildly ran around the small apartment, grabbing his things for class. Sophia, who had a late class, simply sat at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and laughing at her mess of a friend. "What do you have first?" she said calmly, a stark opposite to her frenzied roommate. "English," said Phil, running through the kitchen, "and I can't be late again!" In one hand he held his shoes and the other he was attempting to use to comb his hair. Phil had recently begun to style his hair in a natural quiff, and he loved it. And on a day like this, the lack of effort required was perfect. He hopped through the kitchen, grabbing a sandwich that he had made the night before. He got hungry during classes! His shirt untucked, and his bag open, he ran to the door and quickly set everything down. Tying his shoes at the speed of light, he pulled his jacket on and dashed out the door. Sophia had been standing there watching his mad dash and sighed when she saw what had happened. "Phil, you-" she began to yell but was quickly interrupted by her friend swinging back around the doorway and grabbing his bag. Sophia managed to force a cup of coffee into his hands before he raced back outside. She rolled her eyes and returned to her coffee. </p><p>------------</p><p>Phil ran through the campus to his English class, whizzing by all the meandering students. He was trying his best not to spill his coffee or trip and fall, all while singing along to a familiar song. He tore down the snowy path, tossing an occasional "Sorry!" over his shoulder when he knocked any other students down. He was already late for class but he didn't want to get himself into any other trouble. He was just reaching the chorus of the song in his head when he turned a corner - and ran into him. The brown-haired boy had been looking to the side and humming and had not seen Phil as he turned the corner. Just before they made contact, Phil swore that he heard a strange noise. But he couldn't focus on it as the two boys collided at full force, their heads smashing together to make a sickening cracking noise. He rubbed his head gingerly, not having noticed Phil's spilled drink all over his coat. Phil was mortified, and he could feel his cheeks beginning to burn in the cold weather. Gearing himself up to apologize, he looked over at the person on the ground - and was dumbstruck. Brown hair, the colour of hazelnuts, adorably curling on top of his head. Chocolate eyes with flecks of gold in them. Phil stared at the boy for what seemed like forever until the boy looked back at him - and snapped back to reality. "Wh-what happened?" Phil's daze was broken. He shook his head and looked at the bewildered boy, offering a half-humiliated, half-apologetic smile. "Sorry!" he said, laughing as he took one more glance at the beautiful boy in front of him. "But I think I spilled my coffee on you." He motioned to the other boy's shirt. He sat for a second, humming to himself, before realizing that he was late for his English class. He snatched his bag and shot up from the frozen ground, all the while crooning the tune. He yelled another apology to the still-stunned boy behind him and took off down the frozen path once more. It was only once he had arrived at his English class - only slightly late - that he realized what the sound that he had heard was. The boy had been singing Never Gonna Give You Up. </p><p>Dan<br/>
Dan had no idea what had just happened. He had been strolling down the path, minding his own business, and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground with an aching head and coffee all over his favourite sweater. He heard a muffled sentence being spoken by a boy next to him. An apology? He collected his thoughts and plummeted back to reality. His head flew towards his companion on the icy ground as he tried to make sense of the events that had just transpired. He managed to get a weak "Wh-what happened?" from his frozen lips, seemingly stirring the equally disoriented boy near him. He beamed and laughed, immediately filling Dan with warmth. The boy seemed to have an aura, an aura that was so dazzling that for a moment, Dan forgot where he was. He felt weightless, and it was as if a single sentence the boy spoke somehow gave him wings. He could even swear that he heard music. But that luminous, frozen minute was broken when the boy checked his watch. He grabbed his bag and took off like a bolt of lightning, leaving Dan with only a few wisps of light from their limited interaction. But still, long after the glow had faded, he remembered every single detail of it. He memorized every feature of the mystery boy, from the vibrant clothes he was wearing to the dark quiff that looked like a soft cloud. He remembered the boy's beautiful blue eyes that shimmered like a freezing ocean, a stark difference to his gleaming nature. The imprint the boy had left on him was deeper than anyone he had ever met, and he didn't even know his name. Every single word he had spoken was like a ray of sunshine, and Dan still desired its glow long after it had faded. </p><p>--------</p><p>He was eating dinner when he finally recognized what he had heard. He spat out the spaghetti he had been eating, causing Oli to instantly recoil from the table in disgust. "DAN! WHAT THE FUCK?!?" he bellowed, surprised by the sudden, unexpected action. But Dan did not hear him. He stood up abruptly, his eyes widening. "He was singing it! SUNSHINE BOY WAS SINGING IT!!" Oli rolled his eyes and looked to the side as if talking to an imaginary audience. His face reflected one emotion and one emotion only; "Can you believe this guy?" He turned back to his friend and raised his eyebrows in mock curiosity, annoyed from his abrupt outburst. "Whatever do you mean, Daniel?" he said in an exaggerated tone. Dan was unfazed. He couldn't form a coherent sentence. "He- he was- I have to go!" As he was saying this, he dashed through the apartment. Pulling on his coat, he sped out the door. Oli sat frozen in shock, completely unable to process what had just happened. He shrugged and continued to eat his spaghetti. He only hoped that Dan had thought to bring his cell phone with him. I'll call him later. He shook his head. Crazy dude. What was he even- His fork stopped in midair. No... a few days ago he was saying that it wasn't even true! Ugh... I can't deal with this crap anymore! Sighing, he picked up his cell phone and tapped Dan's contact. "Spaghetti, I'll come back to you later." With that, he grabbed his jacket and locked the door. He had a gay, lovesick roommate to find, and Oli was pretty sure that he knew exactly where he was. </p><p>Phil<br/>
Phil looked around at the lights of the dance club, very uncomfortable in his current situation. He and Sophia were sitting in the corner of Cupid, an up-and-coming dance club in London. And tonight, it was packed. They were having a special event for the Soulmate Soundtrack. But he and Sophia were far away from it all, sat in the corner silently sipping drinks. “Why did you bring me here?” he asked, exhausted and bored. “Maybe this wasn’t the best idea,” shrugged Sophia, “but you might meet your soulmate here tonight! This is probably where he’d be.” Phil had called Sophia as soon as he had left his English class and told her about the chance rendezvous with Frodo - his nickname for the hobbit-haired boy he had run into. Phil lost himself once again in his thoughts of the beautiful boy. He still could feel the traces of the encounter on his skin. Fresh in his mind were the thoughts of the boy, with his flushed cheeks and bewildered eyes. Phil silently hoped to himself that the boy had changed out of his coffee-stained sweater. He replayed the meeting over and over again in his head until he heard Sophia’s voice repeating his name “Phil. Phil. Phil!” It seemed he had once again floated out of reality. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Let me guess. Frodo?” He felt his face split into a grin. “How did you know?” he asked sweetly. They rolled their eyes and continued to sip their drinks. After a bit, Phil began to feel his eyes wander across the club, again and again. “Looking for him?” asked Sophia, smirking. “Perhaps. I just need to find him.” “Well, you’re not going to find him sitting down. Get up, Philly! It’s time to awkwardly dance to music we don’t know.” said Sophia, standing up with a grin. Phil laughed and pushed in his chair as he stood. “Lead the way, m’ lady!” </p><p>--------</p><p>He and Sophia had been happily dancing when he saw him. Frodo had entered the club, and he had spotted Phil. Panicking, he dragged Sophia off of the dance floor and back to their table. “What the hell? Phil, he’s right there.” “Exactly!” exclaimed Phil, blushing and hiding his face. “So much could go wrong! I could mess up, and be awkward, and-“ “Oh shut up! If you’re not going to do it, I am.” With fire in her eyes, Sophia stood up on her chair and waved. Loudly, she bellowed to the boys across the dance floor. “HEY, FRODO! YEAH, YOU! COME HERE!” Terrified, Phil hid his face in his hands. Sophia watched as the boy held up a finger and dashed out the door. Minutes later he returned, seemingly holding something. Phil hoped that he would leave, but it was too late. Frodo was awkwardly making his way over to them. It was only Sophia, still on her chair, who noticed that he was alone. And all of a sudden, they heard the music stop. Looking over to the speakers, she saw that the boy who had been standing with Frodo was now whispering something to the DJ. She had an inkling of what he was saying. </p><p>Dan<br/>
He was just about to push open the door to Cupid when he was stopped by a familiar hand. “Goddammit Oli, how’d you find me?” “Simple. I know you so well, that I was able to predict where you’d be. And,” he said, holding up his phone, “you forgot to turn your location off.” Dan slapped his face. “Why are you avoiding me, anyway? I’m a great wingman!” Dan glared at his friend. “Because you’re an annoying shit and this is something I need to do on my own. And mate, I’m sorry to say, but you’re a horrible wingman.” Oli stiffened. “Not true! And I’m great for moral support. So you’re either going in with me,” he said, linking an arm around Dan’s, “or you’re not going at all.” Dan sighed, done with his friend. “Fine! But if you embarrass me, so help me God-“ Oli shook his head. “Don’t worry! You should be more concerned about embarrassing yourself.” With a wink, he pushed open the door. </p><p>--------</p><p>Dan was immediately smacked with a wave of lights and music. Thrashing bodies lined the dance floor, moshing to the beat of the music. The lights strobed over the room, throwing flashes of rainbow light onto Dan’s face as he stood frozen in the doorway. The only thing that broke him from his trance was Oli lightly tapping him on the shoulders. “Dan. You good?” “Huh? Oh, yeah! I’m good. Just….” he trailed off. “Nervous?” added Oli helpfully. Dan laughed sheepishly. “Yeah.” “Well then, I’d better help!” With that, Oli pushed Dan into the building. “Oli! I didn’t want to-“ “For your own good! Now go find him. I have a job to do.” As he said this, Oli ran into the dance floor. As Dan watched his friend wade through the crowd of people, he saw a black-haired girl standing on a chair, waving. To him? It seemed that way. But he had never met this girl, and she had no reason at all to be waving to him. Unless…. he craned his neck and, sure as he was nervous, was Sunshine Boy. Blushing and hiding his face. Dan held up one finger, suddenly struck by an idea. He ran out the door and to the nearest coffee shop. Throwing money down on the counter, he grabbed the nearest cup of coffee and yelled; “Sorry! It’s for true love!” He heard a voice behind him sigh and yell. “You go get him!” Shocked, he turned around and saw a brown-haired girl in a flannel shirt and a Marvel T-Shirt, whose hot chocolate he had just stolen. “How’d you…” he asked, and she simply winked at him. “Takes one to know one. Now go get your guy!” Energized by the strange encounter, Dan ran out of the coffee shop and back to Cupid. Pushing through the crowd, careful not to spill his drink, he had one thing on his mind. And as soon as he got to Sunshine Boy, he had another. He quickly dumped the hot chocolate on the shocked boy and smirked at him. “Revenge for earlier,” he said, blushing and laughing. Phil smiled and said weakly; “Frodo.” Dan grabbed Phil by the hand and brought him up from the chair. He whispered just loud enough for Phil to hear. “Sunshine Boy.” He cupped Phil’s face in his hand and looked at him. The lights shone on him, flashing and blinking. They were beautiful, but not as beautiful as the light in both their eyes. The music blared in both their ears as they realized what it was - Rick Astley’s Never Gonna Give You Up. They looked at Oli at the DJ’s booth, who shot them a cocky thumbs-up. And Dan turned back to Phil, and he kissed him. He kissed him like he had a minute left to live. Because he did. He had a minute left before his life changed. Before his new life, one with his soulmate, finally began. And Phil kissed him back. For a moment, nothing else was there. Just the two boys, their heads tilted together, clasping each other’s hands like there was no tomorrow. All seemed still for the two of them. And then suddenly, there was an earthquake and they all died. </p><p>THE END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>